


G(ross)cery Romance

by needmusicinlife_14



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentioned Qian Kun, huang renjun is relatable, na jaemin is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmusicinlife_14/pseuds/needmusicinlife_14
Summary: In which Renjun has a meltdown over fruit loops and Jaemin is unknowingly attracted to his ugly sobbing.





	G(ross)cery Romance

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe I wrote this in half an hr on impulse RIGHT before my NATIONAL exam kms and also I used too many brackets, forgive me.

Renjun feels stupid, sinking to the floor in a deserted aisle, frustrated tears making their way down his pale cheeks. A grown ass man (he’s 19 but let him be dramatic) crying pathetically on the floor. Just fabulous. 

He just wanted some goddamn Fruit Loops to help ease his horrible day. But his height is not cooperating and he’s so close to hitting his head against the bottom shelf holding everything but Fruit Loops. What the fuck. He yells (ALL I WANT IS FRUIT LOOPS), albeit weakly since he’s got tears choking him up. Somewhere at the back of his mind is telling him to shut up and stop being an embarrassment in public but he’s pretty sure no one is around the mart at 2.35 am in the fucking morning. He doesn’t really care if people start calling the mental institute for help. 

Absolutely nothing went right today so he thinks he’s allowed to break down and do some ugly sobbing in front of cereal. Justifiable. He doesn’t hear footsteps making their way towards him till he hears fake coughing that irritatingly gets his attention. Sobering up, he wipes his snot on the sleeve of his faded green sweater (the other guy cringes internally but hey, he’s seen weirder things). 

“You’re definitely not okay but I’m not gonna let you continue…um…” he looks around. “Crying over cereal.” He walks off before Renjun can even absorb what he was saying and comes back in less than a minute, holding a ladder. 

“I figured you might need this.” He shrugs, not unkindly. 

At that, Renjun looks at the guy (who he assumes is a new worker since he isn’t wearing the mart’s standard uniform) and then looks at the ladder. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles as he slowly stands up, sorting out pins and needles in his legs. The cute guy (he might just have a meltdown, but he appreciates beauty) helps to stand the ladder right where he can reach the Fruit Loops and waits for Renjun to climb. 

Grabbing two boxes from the shelf, he then hops off the ladder before catching the cute guy glancing at both boxes. “What? I deserve to get two boxes after the shit I had to go through today,” he defensively says. 

The other just blinks at him, turns and gestures for Renjun to follow him. Renjun sighs then trails after him. “So, you’re new here? Never seen you around.”

“First shift tonight. Guess Mr Kim was right, the night shift is definitely more interesting,” he pointedly looks at Renjun, who glares at him. 

“I happen to contribute a lot to the sales here so I’d appreciate some respect from a newbie,” Renjun retorts as they reach the checkout counters. 

He receives a chuckle in return before he deposits the Fruit Loops boxes on the counter, slipping his hand into his pocket to whip out his wallet. A new wave of exhaustion washes over him when he realises his pocket is empty and his wallet is lying somewhere on his desk back at the apartment. He contemplates calling Kun ge, but then he remembers that his brother is finally sleeping after pulling an all-nighter and wouldn’t think twice about chopping him to pieces for ruining his sleep. 

Renjun notices the cute newbie waiting for him, and sighs. “I didn’t bring my wallet, forget it. I’m just gonna go home and drown myself in misery.” 

He turns, but before he’s able to walk away, Cute Newbie scans the items anyway. He then shoves the boxes into Renjun’s arms, leaving Renjun staring at him, confused and slightly agitated. 

“It’s on me. I don’t want someone that cute to die before I get to know him.” He winks and Renjun blushes furiously, spitting out a thank you as he speeds walk out of the mart. 

Once outside, Renjun rushes home, heart still skipping beats and cheeks warmer than the morning air. Of course, things never go the way he wants, so he trips over his own untied shoelaces (a habit Kun has told him off countless times for) and the boxes slip out of his grasp. Swearing, he hurriedly picks them up, eye catching the post-it taped at the bottom of one of the boxes. 

“Wha-”he cuts himself off when he understands what’s written on the note. 

Cute Newbie is actually called Jaemin, and has no problems giving Renjun his phone number as well as his next shift timing. Shameless, Renjun thinks, but he’s the one with pink dust coating his cheeks. He shakes his head and continues on, before abruptly stopping.

“When the hell did he even have time to write the note?”

~

**Author's Note:**

> so im contemplating whether i shld make this chaptered or not? it seems a bit cut off as a one short but idk. if enough ppl want chapters I'll go for it. comment what you think and constructive criticism pls! tq ilyalls


End file.
